


A Message to all fans of The Shadowhunter Chronicles

by orphan_account



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm looking for some F/F BDSM fanfics of Maryse Lightwood/Clary Fray.Anybody able to produce some for me?





	A Message to all fans of The Shadowhunter Chronicles

If so, please tell me where I can find them!


End file.
